Endless Night
by Q-star1
Summary: What would happen if you could see the future of your home? Would you change it? The Bat-family is about to find out...Summary stinks but please read. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimar: I own nothing  
I took this down to fix something, and I couldn't remember what I wanted to change...This is my first fic, but this is the second time it has been posted. Read and Review or I will send Stacy, my muse, after you. She's pretty dangerous, too.  
There will be OC's in later chapters. This will also be a crossover eventually.  
  
  
  
  
  
2062  
  
In the Lazarus Pit  
  
  
Ra's al Ghul and Blight where working together and proving difficult for the Tomorrow Knight to beat. And if that wasn't enough he still had to find and deactivate the mutagenic weapon that Blight had planted without anyone's knowledge.  
  
This meant that he had less than two minutes to save the city and he wasn't going to manage it, he was half an hour away from the location of the bomb. Since Bruce had died there was no one to inform the police when the worst was going to happen. Commissioner Gordon had tried to get him to retire after Bruce had died, through all possible methods, and he had cut all informal contact with her. While Dick Grayson had been more understanding, he had also believed that Batman should retire. The only one in the original generation that understood why the legacy continued after the death of their was the last Robin, Tim Drake. They talked often and he had helped to develop some of Terry's neater devices.   
  
But outside of that occasional contact outside of work Terry only had Ace, his family having abandoned him when he didn't live his life the way his mother wanted after Bruce died. And his friends and girlfriend not understanding why Terry wanted to devote all of his time to a company that he had only just inherited, they seemed to believe that the company could run itself. Less then a minute until the bomb went off and he had sent the Demon so hard across the cavern wall that the wall above his (her?, Terry still wasn't sure how to think of this enemy) form lay still and was crushed or trapped. Blight wanted to be immortal so that he could rule over who ever survived the effects of his bomb, that's why he was working with Ghul.   
  
As far as Terry could tell Ghul had been under the impression that the only thing that would be affected by the experimental agent was Lazarus Pit to make it possible for all injures you could sustain would be healed and to prolong the amount of time that could be taken between dips into the Pit. Tanks of the liquid version of the agent lined one side of the Pit and was to be realised in less then a moment, which was when the worst or best thing in the history of Gotham City happened, depending on your point of view. Blight punched and pushed a stunned Terry into the Lazarus Pit. Ace ran at Blight sending him over the edge of the cliff that all the Pits seem to be located on. Then, Ace dove in to the liquid to save his master.  
  
The timers of the tanks and the bomb hit zero.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: I must apologize for not updating for so long. I had some problems getting the method of getting Bruce, Tim, Dick, Barbara, and anyone else I wanted to take to the future to the future. I also had to decide if I was going to include the JLA, and if so, which members. Hopefully everything is worked out properly. Crosses fingers in wild desperation.  
  
Warnings: Can't think of any, except it will be AU in the past when everyone gets back.  
  
Rating: PG, it will go up later though.  
  
And Now, for something completely different!  
  
Bruce's POV, mostly  
  
Bruce Wayne was caught between a sign and a laugh. The security of Dr. Munches was important and necessary but the reactions of others to the security nearly had Bruce in a fit of some sort on the floor. Thank God for his training, he'd have never lived it down. Wayne enterprises was sponsoring Dr. Munch but he was locating in Bludhaven so the Bludhaven PD was providing the police escort to Gotham so the project could be finished. Someone had figured out that Dick and he didn't see each other much anymore. They had probably assumed it was the two's jobs and had assigned Dick to be a part of the escort that was to remain throughout the projects completion. Dick would have avoided him the whole time except he had been placed inside the room that the experiment was to take place in.  
Dick had, thankfully, been happy to see Tim and had taken a minute to catch up with his stepbrother (in this universe Bruce had adopted both Dick and Tim, they where not just his wards). Tim had been determined to be here just so he could see Dick and he hadn't the heart to say no and force Tim to school.  
Then Gotham PD had gotten involved and where providing security, thankful Jim Gordon was the only one in the room. Wayne security had been very miffed about everyone else getting involved but where working well with the other two groups. It was the fourth' group of security that was counted has a problem. The JLA had gotten involved, and after they had found out about the time travel that Static Shock had experienced they had insisted that he be there as well. He looked more than a little unhappy about the arrangement but his friend was with him so he was quiet about his unhappiness. Never let it be misunderstood, Bruce knew that the JLA did wonderful things and had helped a lot of people. But they where not needed here, if something went wrong Bruce and his own could handle it. He and Dick may not get along at the best of times but they where both professional enough to get the job done and work together.  
Barbara was watching Dr. Munch finish the last calibrations to his device before explain to the small group what this device was really supposed to do. As the financier of the project Bruce turned most of his attention to observing his eldest son's reflection in the monitor to find out if he was well.  
  
Dr. Munches POV  
  
Dr. Munch ignores those in the room and the little family drama that has been forced to take place. It's almost ready; a device that will allow a person to glimpses the future. The advances that could be made by his work, he could win the Noble Prize for this! Best to tell the masses what they will witness so they can be properly awed when the time comes.  
We will be starting soon. For those of you that do not know what my work is, this device will allow us a glimpse into the future! This will allow us to advance technology, medicine, prevent wars and stop man-made disasters. In five minutes will get our first look into the future.  
The least Wayne could do is show a pretended interest in my explanation. Everyone else seemed to be captivated, now all I need to do is pick a time to look to. Nothing to close to this time period, that would make my work look like a parlor trick. But it would have to be close enough to this time to be provable as the future. But if I pick something far enough into the future it would offer a real, powerful first demonstration.  
I believe that the first test should look to the far future, we're less likely to see ourselves that way. The date I have picked in 3065. This should offer a truly unique look at how this city will change over the years. Smile; look like this was not just some random year. And start up the Viewer, put in the calculations needed, and push the activation button.  
  
The room went white.  
  
General POV  
  
Security guards worked in tandem to surround the exists of the unused warehouse. Mini microphones kept them all in contact. It had been a long time since the buildings on this side of Gotham had been used, so the alarms going off had been a shock to the Wayne Enterprises Security in the main office. With a final command to capture the intruders the teams moved in to the room.  
The roof had collapsed and was being held up by a net of static electricity, it was a familiar net if you had ever worked in The Dome control systems. The guards faltered for a moment before carefully focusing on those in the room. Three male teens, seven adult males, and three females of varying ages filled the room with one of the older teen males providing the net that was protecting the rest of the occupants from being crushed. Sitting in the room was a large, ancient looking machine that was smoking. The eldest male and one of the younger adults were pointing a museum piece at them, which the security team knew to be a weapon. It was only the movement of one of the other males that stopped them from firing to take down the possible danger, Commissioner, Dick! I would drop it. Something has gone wrong and we don't know what is going on. It would be better to _not_ anger these gentlemen. The danger of getting on the bad side of whoever is in charge.  
The man that had been speaking was carefully observing the security guards that had entered the room. The man took in the reptilian tail that snaked out behind one of the men and the canine muzzle one of the women were sporting. Both of the men looked at him like they might argue only for him to nod toward the differences in the guards in front of them. The two men did a bit of a double take but slowly put away the weapons they held and made sure to keep their hands visible.  
Dr. Munch, what the hell happened? And where are we?! The man in a red suit with a lightening bolt on his chest and two mini-bolts on either side of his head demanded. The man that had spoken before looked annoyed at the mans interruption but didn't stop the conversation.  
No, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen, I need to fix this, the man at the machine didn't seem to have noticed the question, the destruction of the room, or even the guards that where no in the room.  
Sir, you are to move away from the machine now! If you do not we will be forced to take action to remove you. You and your companions are trespassing. You are all to be taken into custody and can explain what you are doing here at that point. The woman with the muzzle was moving forward as she talked in surprisingly clear English.  
What about our Miranda Rights? This is the United States, you can't just arrest us, the redheaded woman protested. After she finished speaking the guards exchanged confused looks before the girl with the muzzle spoke up.  
Gotham has not been part of the United States in more than a thousand years.  
  
##########################  
  
This is shorter than I wanted and not much has really happened but everyone is in the future, that's something right?  
  
I would like to thank R.T. and girlgambit for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the story, so far.  
  
R.T. - _Thanks for pointing out those problems out. They will be worked on, someday. _¬.¬  
  
girlgambit - _I don't know yet if the future is changable, it could go either way. Don't fear, Terry will not be alone for very long.  
_  
Please review, but flames will be used to bake some marshmallows. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Hopefully chapter two is now fixed. It took me a little while to get around to reposting the chapter. I apologize for the problems with that the document manager caused. This will hopefully not be the last chapter for a while, however, college is starting up again so I will not swear when another chapter will come. But hopefully another chapter will be posted some time in late September.  
  
They have been detained in a quarantine area. There are viruses that they have that we have no exposure to and we have ones they've never had. Once they have passed through quarantine where should we place them, sir? The woman on the phone ignored the security team around her and the group of people from the past that had appeared in the old unused building. Her red hair was held up in a bun. She was wearing a dark gray suit that was designed to intimidate those that worked under her.  
Yes sir. The team examining the Viewer that was found with them believes that they can repair it and return these people home, it is just a matter of time. The security team has had some trouble in convincing two of the gentlemen to give up their weapons, however, the woman hesitated at the word gentlemen as if she was not convinced that was what they truly where. Suddenly a small smile quirked her lips and the phone was hung up.  
Our boss has been informed of your appearance since the security went off in the building. He would like to remind you both that if you are deemed dangerous he could have you held indefinitely. He has made arrangements for you to stay in his home after quarantine. If you have any problems please speak to one of the doctors. Have a nice week, and the woman was walking away. She was the most human looking that the group had encountered but she didn't breath.  
How does your boss know we'll be cooperative?  
The woman stopped and turned her head a little to glance over her shoulder at them. The smile was still on her face and didn't look to be going anywhere, Commissioner Gordon, I can assure you my employer knows more about each person in your group than any of you will be comfortable with when you meet. I expect you and Mr. Grayson will stop fighting about your weaponry, no one will cause you harm in this building.  
How'd she know your names?  
  
Three days later  
  
The only way she could know our names is...I have no idea, Tim was defeated, he and Bruce had been bouncing ideas with Barbara and Dick at night trying to figure out how that woman had known them. They where no closer and cabin fever was settling in. Tim quickly glanced at the others in the apartment they had been placed in. Static Shock was playing cards with his friend, Gear aka Ritchie Foley, and Commissioner Gordon. The main Justice League members where talking, they had agreed that trying to break out into a new time period would be dangerous, and seemed to be more worried about not making a bad impression then with how that woman had know who they where. If they where as far into the future as they suspected they should be unknowns. Dr. Munch was hiding in one of the bedrooms, mourning the loose of his Viewer.  
Dick sighed and glanced at the others in the room. So we're lost on that point. But what about those guards? Even if it was some type of evolution wouldn't it take more than a thousand and forty plus years for those type of changes to be evident? These questions where directed at the rest of the room as much as at the other three.  
Wonder Woman looked up, her expression was thoughtful as she spoke to Static, would you know? You have been in the future before, was there something similar happening then?  
Static looked annoyed with the question, he knew that the information about the future was supposed to be kept to himself. If he answered he could be creating a very large problem. Static glanced covertly at Bruce, asking if he should answer the question. Gear knew what was going on in his friends mind and made a recommendation about how to answer, while telling off Wonder Woman for her question, Since Static viewed future events, he shouldn't tell us about what he saw. But, if you decide it is in the best interests of getting us home, you could be general, really general about anything you could tell us.  
Bruce gave a small inclination of his head as permission for Static to answer. A sign escaped the young man, It was illegal.  
Gordon frowned; he understood the type of pressure the kid in front of him was under, but that simple sentence was a little too vague. What was illegal?  
It was illegal to manipulate your genetics to give yourself animal parts! Static glared at the floor, he was scared. The future had looked bleak before hand, a wasteland to help make better. But now the future was just confusing. If only they knew what had happened. It could have been a war, another bang but they wouldn't know until they could read some history text or something.  
A history text. Reading material. They had been trapped in these apartments for three days and no one had thought to ask for something to read. I don't believe it!  
Gear looked around a little confused as Virgil jumped up from his seat to the intercom they had been provided with, Um, Static, what are you doing?  
Quiet a minute man. Hey you guys out there, any chance of something to read in here? We'll even take a boring as dirt history text book! Static turned back to look at everyone grinning, I can't believe I'm the first one to think of this.  
  
Four days later  
  
Most of the books that had been provided where non-fiction. They didn't make to much sense with out the cultural references, but some had provided a very general history of Gotham. Unfortunately, with out a true historical text the history could be made up. What was obvious that Gothams' break from the US was due to whatever had caused the mutations they had witnessed. The city was completely covered with a dome that stopped anyone from entering or leaving the city. The questions that had come from their semi-research where almost more then when they knew nothing.  
Today, though, was the day they got out. The head of Wayne Enterprise in this time was coming to personally bring them to their new lodgings. If all went well they could force the man into telling them what had happened to Gotham, and get any of their other questions out of the way at the same time. Flash stop racing around the room!  
The guy is late! We've been locked up for a week, and the guy is late. I don't do well in tight spaces for long periods of time! Flash had been racing around for the last half hour and he had finally gotten on the nerves of Superman.  
He is not even ten minutes late, Flash. Have you ever thought that he may be stuck in traffic or that he may be speaking with the doctors that where working to insure our health, Gordon had the no nonsense tone that worked well in stopping Flash. Batman had a similar tone and, well, Flash was a little scared of Batman. So Gordon sounding like him forced Flash to stop what he was doing.  
Well, he could at least be on time, Flash began to pout about being forced to sit still.  
Maybe the guy is coming right now, Gear rolled his eyes but looked a little hopeful about leaving the apartment. Gear sighed and began to flick through one of the books they had been given.  
Barbara was the first to look up when the door was opened. A young looking man stood in the doorway. He looked like he could have been related to Bruce or Tim or Dick. He had short-ish black hair and blue eyes. The cheek bones where high and angular giving the man an almost feminine appearance. Thin lips where pressed together in annoyance as he looked into the room. At his side was a large black dog that looked to be some Great Dane mix. A slight thump made Barbara look behind her in surprise. Static was sitting on the coffee table and was staring in shock at the man, like he had met him before.  
the man inclined his head in acknowledgment. This caused most in the room to do a double take as Static returned the nod automatically.  
You know each other? Gordon is careful to keep the tone matter-of-fact. He watched a look pass over the face of the man in the doorway, like he was remembering the very far past. The look passed and he smiled politely.  
Unless you all would like to stay here longer, I would recommend that we leave. Any questions that you have will have to wait until later this afternoon or evening I have to get back to work.  
Everyone stood and followed the man out to the transport; the vehicle did look like it could have been car like. Without tires and with an arrow-dynamic shape that was similar to a plane it didn't look like the cars they where accustomed to. Leaning against another car was the woman they had meet earlier in the week. She offered them a slight smile when she saw them and looked to the man they had followed for instructions. We need to get them settled. Dr. Munch will be allowed to work with our scientists to repair his Viewer. Once everyone is settled I have to return to work. He turned to look over at those behind him. I know that a few of you have the ability to fly in some form or another, I will ask that you take the provided transport. The Dome can be dangerous to fliers if you don't know what your doing or where the Dome is located in the air.  
The man headed for the first vehicle with no further instructions, the woman was getting into the other car but paused when Dick spoke up, Who are you?  
The man glanced over at him. He seemed to be examining Dick for some thing before he answered the question. I'm Terry McGinnis. With that he got in the car with the dog in the front seat next to him.  
Bruce frowned and then he moved to get into the car with Terry. He was followed Tim, Dick, Barbara, and Commissioner Gordon. After a moment to discuss seating in the second car they where joined by Static. The cars where large enough to sit four in the back comfortably but someone was going to have to sit in the front with a very large vicious looking dog. Bruce decided he would take the risk of getting on the dogs bad side and sat up front with Terry. This way he could ask questions, and hopefully find out how Gotham had gotten into its currant state.  
  
I only just reintroduced Terry because I want to bring in a few OCs. The OCs will provide a lot of shock factor for the past people, I hope.  
  
Please Review (Doing so makes you a nice person).  
  
Thank you Gemini and JuhFreak for your reviews, hopefully I've finally managed to fix chapter two.


End file.
